The invention relates to a drive shaft utility cart. More particularly, the invention relates to a cart which is particularly configured for supporting, handling, and transporting a drive shaft while work is being performed on the drive shaft, or upon a vehicle or machine containing the drive shaft.
In most vehicles and in many machines, a drive shaft is present. The drive shaft often must transmit considerable power, and undergo significant stresses. Thus, the drive shaft is designed with strong components to withstand these stresses. With this strength comes added weight. Thus, drive shaft components, and thus the overall driveshaft, can be extremely heavy.
Generally when raising a vehicle using a hydraulic lift, the drive shaft need not be supported. However, when certain portions of the drive shaft and suspension are serviced or replaced, direct support must be provided for the drive shaft.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,536,561 to Mickam discloses a rug and linoleum transfer car, which employs a cradle which is directly supported upon a wheeled platform. The rug supported by the cradle is thus held close to the ground surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,037,118 to Straube similarly discloses a brush and log hauling cart. U.S. Pat. No. 1,104,697 to Morrell discloses a cotton lap roll truck.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.